


Start Of Time

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, John Watson is a Saint, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Post Mpreg, Post-Reichenbach, Uncle Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: I really just wanted some Sherstrade with a little girl so here it is.  I suck at summaries as well.





	Start Of Time

Greg Lestrade could name on one hand the number of times he felt time stop completely. The first time had been when his parents passed away when he was a young teen in university. The second time had to be when he married his ex-wife, the happiness he felt was incredible. He didn’t know he was capable of that joy. Third time had been when his divorce was final, the sorrow he had felt would have been enough to his end his life. Lucky for him he hadn’t ended his life because he found Sherlock Holmes occupying all his time and energy. Time had stopped twice in the span of a day when he had married Sherlock Holmes, celebrated their secret marriage, and lost the man all within twenty hours. The final moment Greg felt time stop was right at the moment he held a positive pregnancy test in his hands sixteen weeks after Sherlock had jumped to his death. Greg sighed resting a hand over his soft stomach. 

“So, there is a little one in there... hi little one.” Greg whispered to his stomach. Greg rested against the wall drawling his knees up to his body. He could do this alone. So many people did it alone he could easily do it as well. Greg fell asleep on the sofa, that night unable to sleep in his bed for fear of dreaming about Sherlock again. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The first-person Greg told about his pregnancy was Mycroft. Greg really wasn’t ready to tell anyone but, once you threw up on someone’s suit you kind of had to explain and well, Mycroft was the child’s uncle.

“I’m pregnant with Sherlock’s child.” Greg blurted out after he had cleaned his mouth and taken some water from Anthea.

“I’m aware. I do hope you will let me be involved in the child’s life. I am entirely grateful for everything you did for my brother.” Mycroft commented from behind a separate room in his office as he changed his suit.

“Of course I will. It’s your niece or nephew isn’t it?” Greg reasoned softly.

“Indeed it is. Have you thought of names?” Mycroft reappeared slipping his suit jacket on. He settled into his chair behind his desk across from Greg.

Greg rubbed at the back of his neck. “Not really no. I mean obviously the child will have the Holmes last name but I’m thinking if it’s a boy I’d like to use William but call him Will.”

Mycroft smiled slightly, his eyes seeming far away. Greg briefly wondered if it hurt Mycroft to think of Sherlock. “That sounds lovely and if it’s a girl?”

“No bloody clue. I want a unique name that Sherlock wouldn’t find stupid. Got any suggestions?” Greg asked with a grin as his hand traveled to his stomach.

“Wesley.” Mycroft responded with some force. 

“Isn’t that a boys name?” Greg questioned already turning the name over in his mind combining it with different middle names. He was about to speak up and say that it just didn’t go with any of the names he liked when Mycroft spoke again this time much softer.

“Wesley traditionally is a male’s name yes but, we had an aunt growing up by that name that spoiled Sherlock rotten. He was very fond of her. She got him Redbeard. She encouraged all the ridiculous ideas he had.” Mycroft commented softly.

Greg smiled cradling his stomach. “Well, Wesley it is then if it’s a girl of course. Wesley Ariella Holmes-Lestrade.”

Mycroft smiled softly. “That sounds beautiful, absolutely worthy of a Holmes name.”

Greg grinned. “Thanks, uh is there a certain reason you called me here today?”

“Oh yes actually. I have a few things that would be of interest to you.” Mycroft dug into a desk drawer and slid a folder across the dark wood to Greg.

“What’s this then?” Greg questioned flipped the folder open. Inside the folder were stacks of legal papers.

“The deed to the London estate. It was Sherlock’s but seeing as he has no use for it I figured it would better be suited for you.” Mycroft stated softly as he started to sign paperwork. “It’s not much just a small town home but, it’s much better than the flat you currently live in.”

“Oi! What’s wrong with my flat?” Greg defended his small one bedroom space.

“There isn’t enough room for a child Gregory. Surely even you know that.” Mycroft raised an eyebrow in a very Holmes manner at Greg.

Greg sighed defeated. “Yeah I know that but, it’s mine.”

“Take what I am offering you Gregory. You will be much better off trust me.” Mycroft’s voice booked no argument. 

“Fine, but I refuse to take any money damn it. I can take care of my child.” Greg was letting his pride bristle him up.

“Of course you can.” Mycroft pointed out on legal documents where Greg needed to sign for the town home. “Now, it’s full furnished so you don’t need to bring any furniture unless you wish too of course.”

Greg was signing away not really listening to Mycroft. Greg finished signing the papers and Mycroft handed him a set of keys. “If you need anything for the baby please don’t let your pride get in the way. I am here to help.”

Greg nodded heading out of the office. He called John up immediately. “John, mate I need to talk to you.”

Greg found himself sitting across John Watson at a small diner. John grinned at Greg. “Hey, it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other. How have you been?”

“Busy, working a lot. Um... John, I have to tell you something.” Greg stammered staring at John. Sherlock had always tried to assure Greg that nothing was happening between himself and John but, sometimes Greg just couldn’t believe it.

John smiled widely at Greg. “Mate, you alright? You look a little nervous.”

“I’m pregnant with Sherlock’s child!” Greg blurted out in a rush. There best way to do it, quickly just like ripping a band aid off an anxious child.

John started laughing loudly, tears streaming down his face. “Oh man that’s a good one. I needed that laugh, man be sure to pass that one on to Mycroft.” John stopped shortly after one look at Greg’s face. “Christ, you’re not kidding.” 

Greg shook his head. “Nope, not kidding. I’m now eighteen weeks pregnant with his kid.”

John choked on his drink. “Oh Jesus. Man, eighteen weeks? Do you know what you’re having?” 

Greg shook his head. “Not yet, I find out next time I go in. I was wondering if you would do me a favor and feel free to say no of course.”

“What is it?” John asked laying a hand on top of Greg’s hand in a friendly gesture meant to calm Greg.

“Would you be with me when I give birth? I don’t want to be alone. You of course don’t have to be.” Greg asked softly.

“Yeah, course I will. Man, I can’t believe you’re having a kid and Sherlock’s none the less. Are you excited?” John was grinning bigger then Greg had seen him grin since Sherlock’s death.

Greg smiled John’s excitement spreading. “I am very excited. If it’s a girl I’m going to name her Wesley Ariella and if it’s a boy William Andrew.”

“Those are awesome names.” John grinned at Greg.

Greg left that night convinced John Watson was a saint living on earth as a pathetic human.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Greg sighed signing away on different reports on his desk. This was his last week before he went on paternity leave and he honestly couldn’t wait for it. He still had to finish setting the nursery up. He had ordered all the furniture but he was just putting off on putting it together. He wistfully thought how if Sherlock was here he would at least have a helping hand with Wesley. 

“Boss come with us.” Sally Donavan and another female officer smiled at Greg as they walked into his office.

Greg groaned but stood with difficulty before following his female coworkers. He stopped short seeing a banner with Wesley’s name hanging in the break room. The table was stacked high with presents. 

“We threw you a baby shower sir.” Sally smiled at Greg.

Greg covered his face as he was helped into a chair. He was blinking away tears. “Thank you.” Greg choked out wiping away his tears.

Greg chatted with is coworkers and opened presents. He paused as Sally handed her gift over. “This one is special sir. Open it in your office alone.” Greg nodded curious at the present before putting it aside. Greg got a chuckle out of a onesie that said,” I’m not crying I’m ordering my dinner.” He also got many useful things and plenty of diapers and wipes.

After the small party broke up Greg went back into his office and opened Sally’s present. He dropped the box after he read the words on the black onesie. In big bold letters were the words,” I believe in Sherlock Holmes.”

As Greg gathered his things to be gone for an extended time, he stopped by Sally’s desk. He tightly squeezed her shoulder. “Thank you so much for the gift. I really love it.”

Sally smiled softly at Greg. “He was a good man, if you loved him so much. You don’t love bad people sir.” 

Greg nodded wiping at his eyes. “He was a great man, I wish the world could have seen it.” Greg left his work and headed to his new home. The townhouse was beautiful with three bedrooms, one being used as an office, a big kitchen and two full bathrooms. Greg unlocked his front door and made his way up to the nursery determined to get some organization done. He froze in the doorway tears springing to his eyes.

“Do you like it?” John asked softly standing behind Greg.

Greg turned and hugged his friend tightly. “It’s beautiful. It’s not the crib I picked out but it goes perfectly.”

“It was Sherlock’s crib, the blanket as well.” Mycroft spoke softly coming up the stairs. “Mummy and Father figured you would like them for Miss. Wesley.”

Greg felt his breathe knock out of him in one giant sob. John, the bloody saint he was eased Greg into the rocking chair in the corner of the room. 

“Sit down mate, breathe for me. Wesley still has some cooking to do.” John cracked a smile at Greg’s laugh.

Greg smiled at John and Mycroft. “Thank you guys seriously. How did you know I didn’t have the nursery done?”

“Mycroft told me.” John grinned at Greg before placing a hand on his knee. “You could have asked me for help mate. I’ll always help out when I can.”

“Will you be her godfather?” Greg blurted out before slapping a hand over his face. That was not the way he wanted to ask John.

“Of course, I will.” John grins at Greg. “I totally get to help her get into all the things she’s not supposed too.”

Greg doesn’t mention the tightness he felt in his chest as he thinks about how Sherlock should be the only one to get Wesley into trouble.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Greg groaned as the pain in his back increased. He laid a hand on his swollen stomach. “Wes, darling do you think you could give Papa a break please?” Greg talked to his stomach as if his little girl can hear his pleas.

“Bargaining with her already?” John joked coming into the living room. Greg glared lightly at John. 

“She’s laying on my damn spine I’m positive of it.” Greg groaned.

“No, she’s not she can’t reach that far back. How are you feeling? Any contractions?” John asks settling on the sofa next to Greg.

Greg shook his head. “Nothing! I swear she’s a carbon copy of her Daddy. Stubborn as hell.”

John laughs. “Hate to break it to you mate but, you’re stubborn as well.”

“Bullocks, I was never a week overdue stubborn!” Greg groans again resting his head against the back of the sofa.

“So when is she coming out if she decides she doesn’t want to greet the world?”

“Halloween, nine am. I check in at six that morning. You can still be there can’t you?” Greg was worried that John wouldn’t be able to come. 

“Sure can, I’ve actually taken a week off just to come stay with you and the princess. I figured you would like some help.” John flashed a grin at Greg.

Greg suddenly wrapped an arm around John. “You are a fucking saint John Watson. Mycroft Holmes should have the queen give you a bloody knighthood.”

John laughed as he hugged Greg back. “Nah, I’m not. I’m just doing my godfather duties. Besides when I have my own babies you will totally be doing the same for me.”

Greg nodded his agreement. “I will owe you my life John Watson.”

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Greg woke up Halloween morning still very much pregnant. He groaned poking at his stomach. “Stubborn girl.”

Wesley gave a soft kick as if she disagreed. 

“Oh no you are stubborn.” Greg moved about the bedroom making sure his hospital bag was packed. He let John into the house when he arrived. “I hope you brought something to do while I recover. From what I’ve read I will be pretty out of it.”

John held up his small bag. “I’m covered. Change of clothes, chargers, phone, and laptop. I’m all ready for Miss. Wesley’s arrival.”

Greg smiled at John. “You really don’t have to stay the whole time.”

“I’m staying. You need a doctor to dissect what your doctors say.” John flashed Greg a smile as he picked up Greg’s hospital bag. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Greg followed John to the new car Mycroft had brought Greg as a present for Wesley, which was utterly annoying if you asked Greg. John drove them to the hospital silently.

Greg got checked in and settled into his bed before turning to John a scared look in his eyes. “What if she’s utterly brilliant and I’m always ten steps behind whatever she’s doing? She is Sherlock’s daughter.”

John smiled at Greg before patting his hand. “Then the world will have a little Sherlock, won’t it?”

Greg laughed at that and relaxed. “Yeah then I have a little Sherlock.”

Two hours later Greg turned to John tears in his eyes as he listened to Wesley cry. “God she’s got some lungs on her.”

John laughed as he recorded Wesley wailing at the nurses who, where cleaning her up. “Holmes lungs.” John grinned at Greg. “You did it mate. She’s healthy and she’s here. She’s probably screaming her deductions at the them.”

Greg smiled loopily at that. “Yeah she is.”

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Three days later Greg was finally walking around if not slowly and painfully. He was determined to go visit Wesley. John stood behind Greg pushing the wheelchair incase Greg needed to sit down. Greg sat in it when they reached Wesley. John passed the infant over to Greg before turning to snap pictures. 

“Christ she’s perfect. Have you held her?” Greg asked softly not taking his eyes off his daughter.

“Nope, you are the first one to hold her. I even kept Mycroft out, which was not an easy task.” John grinned at Greg. 

Greg smiled at his best friend. “Thank you. God she looks just like him. Same lips, same nose, she even has his bloody cheekbones.”

“Then she’s going to be a knock out and we will have to tag team the boys that come around her won’t we?” John smirked at Greg’s laugh. 

“I think between us and Uncle Mycroft she’s going to be the most protected girl in London.” Greg leaned down and pressed a kiss to Wesley’s forehead. 

Wesley opens her eyes to stare at Greg and Greg swore he saw Sherlock’s flash in the reflection of her eyes.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Two years passed bringing with it amazing leaps and bounds of Wesley’s growth. Greg had gone back to work when Wesley was three months old when Mycroft had suggested a daycare for Wesley. 

Wesley was so much like Sherlock it hurt Greg some days but, he struggled on knowing he had to be there for his daughter.

Greg sighed heading out to smoke a cigarette and call John to get Wesley from daycare when it looked like he wouldn’t make it home in time. After he got off the phone he dug a cigarette out and cupped his hands to light it.

“Those things will kill you. You have to live for Wesley.” Sherlock’s deep baritone voice broke though the silence.

“Oh you bastard!” Greg croaked out seeing Sherlock’s shadow.

“It’s high time I came home my love. I have a daughter to get to know.” Sherlock stepped into a light and gave Greg a small smile. 

Greg rushed forward and engulfed Sherlock into a bear hug. “Sherlock, you’re alive.” Greg started sobbing into Sherlock’s neck.

“I’m alive my love.” Sherlock whispered hugging Greg.

“Shit does Mycroft know?” Greg questioned pulling away slightly to look at Sherlock.

“He does. He helped me fake my death. He was the first person I saw. I’ve been informed Wesley prefers to be called Wes and that she has your sweet and normal nature about her.” Sherlock smiled softly at Greg.

“Yeah, god she’s amazing. Mycroft is the only one allowed to call her Wesley. Well, I’m allowed to call her Wesley as well. John is her godfather. He calls her Wes Girl. She adores him. He has been such a great help with her.” Greg started wiping at his eyes. “Does John know you’re alive?”

Sherlock nodded. “He headbutted me and told me I was an utter cock.”

“You are. Have you seen Wesley?” Greg smiled at Sherlock before moving to leave the office.

Sherlock shook his head. “I was informed that you should be the one to make that decision. I was also informed that you might not let me see her, which you are of course able to do.”

“Nah, she’s your kid. I wouldn’t have her without you. Come on let me get you caught up.” Greg was dragging Sherlock to the car.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Greg laughed at his daughter and husband. Sherlock had been back for two weeks and Wesley was still unsure about him. Whenever Greg would step out of the room Wesley would immediately hone her attention on Sherlock. 

“Greg she won’t stop staring at me!” Sherlock whined at Greg. 

“Too bad, you’re her Daddy and she is utterly a Holmes.” Greg passed around Wesley, dropping a kiss to her head. Wesley’s face crinkled into a miniature Sherlock smile at Greg’s kiss. 

“Do that again! She smiles just like me.” Sherlock breathed out amazed, his hands folded underneath his chin.

“Yeah, she’s got a lot of you in her.” Greg smiled at Sherlock. “I have to go into work for a few hours. Could you keep an eye on her? If not, I can call John.”

“Go on to work, I am capable of watching my own daughter.” Sherlock’s face crinkled up at Greg’s lips brushing his temple. 

“Thanks, I will try not to be too long.” Greg whispered against Sherlock’s temple before leaving the house. 

Sherlock had really underestimated what Greg meant by his earlier words.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“John! Help me I’ve seemed to have misplaced Wesley.” Sherlock shrieked out into the phone.

“What do you mean you’ve misplaced Wesley? She’s two! Where is Greg?” John was already pulling on his jacket and shoes. “Where you two playing hide and seek?”

“No! I was sitting in the living room with her when she announced she had to go use the restroom so she ran off and I let her. God, I’m an idiot. I should have gone with her!” Sherlock wailed out. “Greg went into work for a few hours.”

John sighed. “Alright, I’m getting into a cab now. Go check every room. Jesus Sherlock, Greg is going to murder you.”

“I know that! Just get here!” Sherlock hung up then. “Wes! Come on princess you got Daddy, very good joke!” Sherlock called out hoping he would see her brown curls pop around the corner.

“Sherlock, I’m here. Have you found her?” John called out letting himself into the house.

“No! She’s literally vanished into thin air. Oh damn what if she’s been kidnapped?” Sherlock fretted.

“Shut up, she hasn’t been kidnapped. Wes girl! Uncle John’s here, you can come out of hiding and we will go get ice cream.” John called out loudly as he went about searching the house. 

The pair searched for a good hour before John turned to Sherlock. “We have to call Greg. He has to know she’s missing.” 

“No! We can’t do that! We have to find her!” Sherlock commented. “He won’t ever let me watch her alone again.”

“He shouldn’t! You lost her!” John spat back ducking to the floor to check underneath the beds.

“Why in the bloody hell is there water down my hall? Sherlock!” Greg yelled coming into the house and stepping on a small puddle of water.

Sherlock and John locked eyes at Greg’s voice. John sprinted towards the door to Greg. Sherlock hot on his heels. 

Greg looked at John confusion on his face. “Where is Wesley?” Greg asked the two men standing in front of him.

“Uh..” Sherlock and John started to speak.

“She is safe Gregory.” Mycroft spoke from behind Greg. He was holding Wesley on his hip. Greg whipped around and took Wesley from Mycroft. 

“What are you doing with her?” Greg questioned.

“I went ‘ploring Papa!” Wesley cried excitedly. “Uncle Croft let me have ice cream! But he yelled at me!” Wesley glared at Mycroft. 

Greg turned to glare at Sherlock and John. John held his hands up. “I was helping him look and I said he needed to call you.”

“How did she get out?” Greg questioned Sherlock.

“Uh...that I’m not sure. She said she had to use the restroom so I let her go alone. Slight mistake on my part.” Sherlock rubbed the back of his neck.

Greg sighed. “Alright, fine things happen but she’s safe that’s what matters. However, that still doesn’t explain why there is water on my floor.”

Wesley ducked her head into Greg’s neck. “I made a waterfall.” 

Greg’s eyes widened as he shoved Wesley into John’s arms. “Christ!” Greg ran into the bathroom with a loud call of “Sherlock!”

Sherlock turned to Mycroft and John. “Is it too late to still be dead?”

John and Mycroft shoved Sherlock towards the flooded bathroom.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“This movie is utter nonsense.” Sherlock commented softly to Greg.

“Shut up. Wes likes it.” Greg took a handful of popcorn and shoved it into Sherlock’s mouth. 

“It’s Tigger Papa!” Wesley whispered squeezing Greg’s arm.

“I see baby doll.” Greg smiled at Wesley. 

Greg was glad he had waited until Wesley was three to take her to her first movie in a real theater. His happiness was increased with the fact that Sherlock was sitting on his right side enjoying watching Wesley enjoy the movie. 

“What is that bear doing?” Sherlock hissed scandalized. 

“Oh hush!” Greg smirked moving the armrest between himself and Sherlock before moving to lay against Sherlock’s shoulder. “She loves Winnie the pooh.”

Sherlock laid his arm around Greg’s shoulder pulling him in closer. “She does?” Sherlock whispered into Greg’s ear as he pressed a kiss to Greg’s grey temple.

Greg nodded smiling softly. “She does.”

Sherlock spent the rest of the movie watching Wesley enjoy herself. 

“Thank you!” Wesley thanked her parents on the walk back to the car.

“Your welcome poppet.” Greg kissed Wesley’s curls as he buckled her into her booster seat, silently thanking Mycroft for picking a five in one car seat for Wesley.

Sherlock held the keys up. “I’m driving there is a certain place I wish to take Wesley now.”

Greg shrugged. “Fine, as long as we’re home for dinner, I don’t mind.”

Sherlock smiled as he started driving to Oxford street. “Close your eyes both of you.”

Greg rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Wesley slapped her hands over her eyes. “So, I don’t peek.” 

Sherlock parked and helped Greg out of the car, since his eyes were still closed, before lifting Wesley to his hip. He walked into the store leading Greg by his side. He stopped at the stairs, where a huge castle set up above their heads. “Alright open.” 

Wesley’s hands fell quickly to her sides and she gasped. “Papa! It’s a castle!”

Greg turned to Sherlock. “A Disney store?”

Sherlock nodded. “I want to make up for birthdays I missed.”

Sherlock set Wesley on her feet and let her tug him into the wide spaced store. 

“Alright don’t go too crazy!” Greg called out after them the grin hurting his face. Life was finally blessing Greg.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The criminal classes were in rare form ever since Sherlock had solved a high profile case. Greg had tried to keep Wesley out of the public eye. Greg knew how crazy criminals could be and Sherlock had made a fair amount of enemies. So, when Greg got the call from Wesley’s day care that she was missing Greg went insane.

“Gregory, sit down or I swear I will handcuff you to your chair. We are doing everything we can to find Wesley.” Mycroft demanded from the corner where he was with a team of federal agents.

“Do NOT tell me to sit down. My fucking child is missing!” Greg snarled at Mycroft. “From a bloody day care you suggested!” 

Sherlock snapped out of his mind palace and glared at his brother. “You aren’t helping by arguing with Greg. He is of course going to be pacing. Our child is not at home, where she is supposed to be.”

Mycroft kept silent as he pushed his lips in a tight line. “We will find her. I won’t rest until she’s home safely. You have my word.”

Three days, it took three days and multiple government pulls to find Wesley, abandoned in an old warehouse. 

Greg had to stay back shaking with Sherlock, as Mycroft, John, and an extraction team suited up and broke into the warehouse.

“Wesley!” Mycroft called out after he had cleared the whole building and there was no sight of his little curly haired, bright blue eyed niece.

“I’m a phoenix in the water, a fish that’s learned to fly.. ” Mycroft started singing loudly trying to make Wesley come out of hiding with their special song.

“I’ve always been a daughter but feathers are meant for the sky.” Wesley’s little voice sang back before she ran full force at Mycroft and John. Mycroft was quick to discard his weapon as he wrapped his arms around Wesley. 

“Thank heavens we found you.” Mycroft breathed into Wesley’s hair as he held her tightly. “You gave everyone a fright Miss. Wesley.”

“Alright pass her here. I have to check her over.” John passed his weapon off to someone before taking Wesley from Mycroft. He quickly checked her over and found she had no injuries. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Wes, girl what in the world happened?”

Wesley shrugged. “I went to get my ball because Dylan kicked it over the fence and next thing I know I’m here!”

Mycroft narrowed his eyes at that statement. It would seem a toxicology report was needed on his niece.

“Well Dylan was mean wasn’t he?” John pressed a kiss to Wesley’s curls.

“He was!” Wesley huffed crossing her arms over her chest before turning to Mycroft. “Uncle Myc, you have to give Uncle John a kiss since you both found me!”

Mycroft’s eyes widened as John burst out laughing. “Wesley darling, why would I kiss John?”

Wesley huffed again. “Because when Daddy loses something and Papa finds it, Daddy gives Papa a kiss.”

John laughed even harder as he followed Mycroft out of the building. 

“Yes, well Daddy and Papa are married aren’t they?” Mycroft stated. “John and I are not married nor are we in a relationship Wesley.”

Wesley frowned. “But you are both my uncles..”

“Oh kiddo, ask Daddy to make you a family tree.” John smiled at Wesley as they stepped outside. He quickly passed Wesley to Greg who was sobbing as he held his daughter. 

“Thank god, you’re alive. We heard gunshots!” Greg directed this second part to John and Mycroft. 

John looked towards the sky whistling. Mycroft smiled at Greg. “Of course you did. I won’t allow my niece to be kidnapped and let the people responsible walk away with a breath in their bodies.”

Sherlock smiled at Mycroft. “You love her.”

“Don’t be stupid Sherlock. I adore her, she is the closest I will ever get to a child of my own.” Mycroft smiled at Sherlock and Wesley. “You are a good father Sherlock.”

Sherlock hugged Mycroft quickly. “Thank you for everything.”


End file.
